Gösta
Gösta Janson is the main antagonist in the 2010 Swedish Coming-of-Age Drama movie Behind Blue Skies (in Swedish: Himlen är oskyldigt blå). He was portrayed by Peter Dalle. Biography Little is known about Janson. But according to him, his father was a cruel, abusive and humiliating man (possibly an alcoholic, due to it being set in 1975). Finally having enough he ran away and headed to the U.S. to restart his life. He met a girl who he fell in love with and had a child, who was named Jenny. Some time, when Jenny was around three or four, her mother passed away and Gösta was put through an array of grief where he had to watch over his daughter, and compelled to come up with a thousand dollars for the burial. During the coming years, Gösta was incited with stress and abuse and grief from others who saw him as a dullard and bully victim. After all this, Janson became obsessed with drugs and vengeance against people he blames for his grievance. He planned to build an efficacious and proficient drug empire and annex himself with other thugs and outlaws, across Sweden. Norman and Kenta were his first co-workers of his inchoate empire. Much to Jenny's distress, she had to live her youth in a chagrined and precarious family. In the present (1975), Gösta is known to own a hotel in Sandhamn and gets a lot of money from pimping, but mostly selling cocaine which he pretend to be rat poison when he first meets Martin, (the film's main protagonist and Jenny's love interest). He and Martin starts a friendship similar to a father-son relation and gets along well until Martin finds out he's Jenny's father and that he was selling cocaine when the police arrived with a supposed drug-dog, but it was a bomb dog. At the end of the summer, Gösta and his two henchmen smuggle in a drug device into the hotel restaurant, at night. Martin arrives with a microphone, to which he reveals to him and this causes Gösta to give him the money to watch over Jenny. The next day Gösta and his men were arrested by Stig and condemned to remain in jail for eight years, while his henchmen, three. He later comes in contact with his daughter Jenny through prison, asking her how she is. Despite him being in prison, he appears to have appeased himself from his machiavellian schemes. Personality He is shown to be very controlling and is morose, but he deeply cares for those who are really close to him. Trivia *Gösta is based on a real person in the Sandhamn league. *The actor who portrayed Pennywise, Bill Skargård is the protagonist of the film. Category:Drug Dealers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Parents Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Non-Action Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Pirates Category:Pimps Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Thugs Category:Related to Hero Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Mobsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Hypocrites